


Family Tree

by havers



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Birthday Presents, F/F, Fluff and Crack, Funny, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4019935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havers/pseuds/havers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abbie got a ridiculous birthday gift from Jenny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Tree

**Title:** Family Tree

 **Fandom:** Sleepy Hollow (TV)

 **Characters:** Abigail Mills & Jenny Mills

 **Rating:** K+

 **Word Count:** 280

 **Beta:** My wonderful Suzanne.

* * *

On the one hand Abbie Mills was still mad at her sister Jenny as she snuggled deeper under her blanket and rested her head on the soft pad. But on the other hand she had to confess that the ridiculous boyfriend pillow was more than comfy.

 

Jenny even had dressed her new bed partner with a silk pajamas jacket.

 

"Happy Birthday to me," Abbie murmured against the relaxing chest and pulled the fake arm around her shoulder. But Abbie opened her eyes again as she heard a gentle knock on the door and Jenny entered her bedroom.

 

"You are really using it," Jenny whispered delighted, and tiptoed closer to Abbie's bed.

 

"Of course." Abbie moved a bit to make room for her sister. "Do you remember my 10th birthday?"

 

"Oh yes," Jenny groaned, and pulled the blanket up to her chin.

 

"I ignored the doll you gave me and you didn't talk to me for over two months. I couldn't risk a repeat," Abbie laughed. "And this fake gentleman is not so bad."

 

"Yes," Jenny snickered in reply. "But I couldn't beat Crane's gift with it."

 

"No," Abbie answered with a sigh. Her witness partner had a Persian dagger for her and he asked a befriended calligrapher to write and draw down the Mills - Dixon family tree. There was Grace's name connected with the strong root and at filigree branches at the top Jenny's and her own name Many empty places in between still needed to be filled but the best thing was there was even more space on top. Their whole family story wasn't told yet.

 

With this thought Abbie kicked out the boyfriend pillow and snuggled closer to her little sister.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tv_universe landcomm: 8 x 04 - As Seen on TV.


End file.
